Hellsing: Ancient Immortal
by Glomp-Worthy Ash
Summary: The Vatican's rage a holy war against the Protestant Knights of Hellsing. No big deal right? But what will Alucard do when he comes face to face with the Church's secret weapon, the count himself?
1. Special Order: Master of Monster

Authors Note: This first chapter "Special Order" is a made especially for people who have not read or seen any of Hellsing. So they can be introduced to the story and characters instead of just being thrown into the story. Enjoy.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Hellsing: Ancient Immortal  
  
In the name of God,  
  
impure souls of the living dead,  
  
shall be banished  
  
into eternal damnation.  
  
Amen.   
  
Special Order: Master of Monster  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Years Ago...  
  
"If you should encounter a real crisis... if you are overrun by the enemy, with no escape... go to the underground jail forgotten by everyone. There lies... a means to protect you."  
  
Remembering her father's words, a 14 year old girl by the name of Integra crawled through the air vents trying to run from her evil Uncle. Her father had died two days earlier and she was the heir to her family's organization but her greedy Uncle wanted it for himself. Her dad's brother, Richard Hellsing, wanted to kill her so he could take charge of the operation. Integra ran down the corridors trying to make her way to her father's safe haven. Three guards gave chase as well as Richard right behind her. She made her way to the underground jail and saw ahead of her a prison door covered in blood but she was reluctant to go in. She looked behind herself and saw her uncle just feet away.  
  
"Uncle, what is wrong with you?" She asked but a bullet shot at the side of her face shut her up. She clenched her eyes shut as the bullet just scratched her. She looked back at her uncle with blood trickling down the side of her face.  
  
"Do you think I wouldn't shoot a 14 year old girl?" Her uncle asked.  
  
Integra had her arms horizontal against the door, she felt the cold door handle on her hand. She was unsure about opening the door because it gave off an eerie feeling. She thought for a second and felt she had no choice. She flung the door open and jumped inside. Her uncle and the three guards with him stepped inside the unlit room only to see a dead body perched up, sitting against the wall with its legs pointed straight out. The body was covered in belts and seemed to have been restrained for a long time. Her uncle pointed his gun at her and without hesitation shot her in the shoulder. Blood splattered around the room. Integra held her arm firmly as a surge of pain filled her body.  
  
"How fitting. Let's see to it that this dead body escorts you to my brother in hell." Richard pointed his gun directly at her heart. Everyone then heard something moving.  
  
"W-What's that?" He asked.  
  
"The dead body... it moved." One of the guards said.  
  
On its knees and leaning over against the ground, the body's long white dead hair covered its face. Its arms were tied firmly together by belts behind himself on his back. Its tongue went down about two inches and licked the blood off the ground. Its eyes looked up.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
The body looked up, it was alive. It ripped off its strait jacket-like belts off its arms and was free. The vampire ran at lightning speed and tore off one of the guards top half of his head. He held the man's head above him and bathed his tongue in the blood flowing from it.  
  
"A vampire, send it back to hell!" Richard ordered. Integra was scared to death hiding in the shadows against a wall and thought to herself.  
  
"A vampire? This is how you protect me?"  
  
The others shot at him but the vampire just took care of them easily, ripping them to shreds and sucking the blood from their mangled corpses. Richard screamed out loud as his arm was torn off and fell to the floor as well as his gun. The vampire turned his attention to the girl behind him and began walking towards her. Integra picked up the gun from her Uncle's arms grasp.  
  
"Are you the one who awakened me?" He said to the girl.  
  
"Don't come any closer to me, you monster!" She yelled out while pointing her gun with her shaking hands. The vampire stood and said in joy.  
  
"Your blood made the finest wake up drink after 20 years of sleeping." Integra shot 5 bullets into his body but he quickly regenerated and firmly placed a hand on the wall above her shoulder and leaned his face into hers.  
  
"If you obey me, all these powers will become yours." The vampire tried to coax her into giving in to her death. Integra screamed out with tear filled eyes.  
  
"You devil! I am the head of Great Britain's Hellsing Organization, Integral Hellsing! Even if my life comes to an end... I'll never let a vampire tell me what to do!" She aimed her gun to him again.  
  
"It's no use using a gun on me..."  
  
"Shut Up!!! I won't give up!" Integra interrupted the vampire and filled him with curiosity.  
  
"I'll never give up! Even if I die. That is my pride and self-respect as the head of Hellsing!" She boldy stated.   
  
"Hahahaha!!" The vampire laughed out loud.  
  
"Wonderful! It's really wonderful! There is a rage swelling between my legs. No wonder, you are the daughter of that man!" He leaned back and knelt down. He extended him arm in front of himself horizontally as if bowing to her. Integra was shocked.  
  
"Please forgive all my impoliteness, Sir Hellsing." Integra once again knew not what to say and laid down her arms.  
  
"...your orders, my master?" The vampire surprisingly asked as his eye caught hers through his long white hair. Richard suddenly woke up and exclaimed.  
  
"I am the rightful owner of Hellsing!"  
  
"Your blood smells of filth. You are not the master of this house!" The vampire stood up and replied to the defeated man.  
  
"What is your name?" Integra asked looking at her uncle.  
  
"Alucard. That is what my former master called me." Alucard answerd as he stared also at Integra's uncle. He then attacked Richard and silenced him to death.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The words of her father still ring in her ears,  
  
"The vampire. An unbeatable race, yet weak enough to have to succumb to a small coffin to find rest. To protect Great Britain, the Queen, and the Church of England is our job as the Hellsing Organization."  
  
Integra will do anything to see this done and she does this with Alucard as her faithful and humble servant. At her disposle is an aged yet very deadly, Walter "The God of Death". Also Alucard's chosen servant, Seras. They will do anything Integra orders them to do. And Integra's orders are...  
  
"Destroy all our obstacles immediately! Crush them! Smash them! Search and Destroy! Search and Destroy!!" 


	2. Order 1: Blood Guilt

Hellsing: Ancient Immortal  
  
In the name of God,   
  
impure souls of the living dead   
  
shall be banished   
  
into eternal damnation.  
  
Amen.   
  
Order 1. Blood Guilt  
  
-------------------------  
  
Within the icy halls and shadowed paintings of the Hellsing house a woman sat in her office. In the sleeves of a dead green suit and long whiting blonde hair, behind the lenses of her glasses, the eyes of Integral Wingates Hellsing looked into the settling waves of her cup of tea. Taking a sip for a second but keeping the cup to her lips somone barged through her room's door, her eyes quickly moved to the girl walking toward her.  
  
"Sir! " The girl walked upto the desk and saluted.  
  
"Yes, Seras? " Miss Hellsing asked from behind her chair.   
  
"The Colonel has...he - He's dead sir."  
  
Miss Hellsing placed her cup onto its plate, turned her chair and faced Seras.   
  
"So he's been killed? Was he - "  
  
"No... I made sure that didn't happen. " Miss Hellsing laid her tea down onto her desk.  
  
"So why did it happen?" She turned her head to look Seras in the eye.  
  
"It was - Sir, it was the Vatican!" She said quickly.  
  
"The Church?!" Miss Helling jumped up at the sound of it.  
  
"Dammit! How dare they mock me!!" She slammed her fist on the desk and gritted her teeth. Seras stood there not blinking, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Seras?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Tell me everything that happened."  
  
"Very well" Seras answered.  
  
Outside a local Catholic Church a tall blonde haired man in a grey trench walked out of its doors and down the stairs. The sun hid behind the saddened clouds of Great Britain.   
  
"Now...to begin this."  
  
The man smiled to himself. He turned the corner and at an instant a man jumped at him. He dodged the attacker.  
  
"A son of evil? Heh!!! I am the right hand of God. How dispacable the undead are. Now begone!" The man in the grey trench threw a sword through the ghouls head. A page of the bible attached to the sword to bless it. The attacker fell to piles of sand to the floor.   
  
"They are the key to THEIR end. Ha ha ha ha!" He walked into an alleyway and approached a shadowy figure that appeared to be a man next to a dumpster. Words were exchanged in whispers and the man handed something to the mysterious shadow. He paced away with a sick smile on his face.  
  
Back at the Hellsing House, Seras walked down the corridors of the mansion with her head in the clouds. She turned the corner and ran right into Walter.  
  
"Oh, Miss Victoria parden me"  
  
"Oh no, it's quite all right. It was my fault actually. Sorry" She began to walk away slowly but before she got away Walter asked her something she wasn't ready to answer.  
  
"May I ask as to what's bothering you Miss?" She looked at the dirty floor beneath her and then turned her eyes to him.  
  
"Walter?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Have you ever regretted killing someone?"  
  
"Hmmm, if you're saying you're feeling bad for what you had to do to the Colonel then I would say no. I respected Farguson very much but for the good of humanity you had to do what you had to do. That is your job." He looked into her eyes comfortingly. Seras clenched her hand together to make a fist.   
  
"I killed him, but- But I killed him only to save him from a far worser death."  
  
"I understand Miss. Don't think about this too much" Silence took over for a few seconds.  
  
"It's hard not to." Seras replied still saddened. Walter blinked then look to the side in hesitation.  
  
"Well, I must be going. Sir. Alucard requests my assisstance. Good day." Walter did a half bow and Seras nodded back as he walked away slowly. She asked herself outloud,  
  
"I wonder what HE would want?" A sudden voice then interrupeted her peace.  
  
"HE?" A shadow appeared onto the wall and Alucard stepped out of the portal.  
  
"Remember to refer to me as your master, dear Police Girl."  
  
"Yes, Alucard"  
  
"Now then, whats this talk about Farguson?"  
  
"You've heard?" Seras jolted to see what Alucard was talking about. Alucard slowly made his way to her side.  
  
"Talk travels quickly in the shadows." Alucard laughed evily.  
  
"Guess....your right." Seras acknowledged.  
  
"Does it bother you that you saved him?"  
  
"I didn't save him. I shot him. He...he was my friend."  
  
"But you kept him from becoming a ghoul. Do you think you made the wrong decision?"  
  
Seras held her am behind her back and looked away. In an undertone she told the truth.  
  
"He....was the one who made the choice." Alucard knelt and slid his glasses down his nose. His devil red eyes looked into her's.  
  
"By his own free will?" Alucard asked.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Alucard stood up, the shadows of the corridor covered his face.  
  
"Then you are not at fault of anything" He said. She looked up at him.  
  
"...Master?" She wanted an explanation.  
  
"He chose to die, that being the equivalent of suicide. He took his own life, you didn't. He despised the Vampire. He would never under any circumstance become one or serve under one. THAT is the true soul and mind of a Hellsing Soldier. Just as you refused to drink my blood. He chose to drink his own, in death. It was all a choice. That's all it ever is."  
  
Seras stood speechless with tears coming down her cheeks. Alucard motioned her to come near him. He knelt and smiled. His tongue ran up her temple, lapping up her sadness.  
  
She stood there, her eyes closed, welcoming her master's kindness.  
  
"Now," He placed his gloved hands on each of her shoulders.  
  
"you've become weak. Go and drink." He stood back.  
  
"Yes... Master" She answered the look into his now cold eyes. Once she was gone Alucard walked into a shadow portal saying,  
  
"Let me deal with Farguson's murderer. He will die THIS time." He pulled out his gun shining in black. He smiled wickedly and dispersed into the dark, leaving only a name behind himself.  
  
"...Paladin" 


	3. Order 2: In Nomine Patris

Hellsing: Ancient Immortal

In the name of God,  
impure souls of the living dead   
shall be banished  
into eternal damnation.  
Amen.  
  
Order 2: In Nomine Patris

------------------------------  
"Here is the report of their progress," Andersong told the dark figure in the alleyway.  
  
"Excellent. Today is the beginning of judgment day for Hellsing!"  
  
"So on with the plan then?"  
  
"Of course. Under direct orders, we are to take care of her. She must be permanently silenced, heh heh."   
  
"That damn heretic will die before the night ends." Andersong guaranteed.  
  
"In the name of the Father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen."  
  
"Amen." Alexander walked away with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Seras watched from a nearby window.   
  
"So that's their plan? It was all a set up! I must tell her right away!" She ran outta the abandoned building and made her way to the Hellsing house.   
  
============================  
  
"Tell me everything that happened." Integra sat back down in her chair.  
  
"Very well." Seras replied.  
  
"Your intelligence of ghoul activity near the east district was correct but..."  
  
"but what?"  
  
"But, the ghouls were not like the others we've faced in the past." Seras seemed to have trouble telling the story.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"They were under a human master."  
  
"I see. Did you see the master?"  
  
"Yes, Andersong"  
  
"Aha..."  
  
"There were too many of them and they just killed everything in their path. There was an army of them. Not many made it out."  
  
"What explains you being late then? Didn't the rest of the unit get here over an hour ago?"  
  
"I-I went after him after it was all over."  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
"I wanted to know what he was upto. He led me to a Church then he talked to a man in an alleyway."  
  
"...Enrico"  
  
"I heard them talk about...something. They are planning to kill you, tonite." Seras said quickly.  
  
"All right. That'll be all." Integra motioned for her to leave the room. once the doors closed she looked out her window.  
  
"So it has began. The war I've feared."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After a brief encounter with Alucard Seras went to her chambers. She sat at her table in her room. She spooned her saucer of blood into her mouth. She had not fed for the longest time.  
  
Walter walked into the room.   
  
"Miss Victoria?"  
  
"Yes?" She wiped her mouth.  
  
"Master Alucard wishes to see you"  
  
"All right. Where is he?"  
  
"In Sir Integra's room" Seras lifted her plate and slurped up the rest of her meal and ran out the door.  
  
"My goodness. Guess she was hungry. Not a single drop left."  
  
=============================  
  
Seras opened the doors and saw Alucard and Integra standing next to each other looking out the window.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Police girl! You and I will go to the Church at 3rd and Parliament Street in a few moments."  
  
"Sir, what are we doing exactly?"  
  
"Do not question your master, servant." Alucard said teasingly.  
  
"You are to meet a 'ghoul' threat so please be prepared." Integra said.  
  
"Yes" She ran out to retrieve her gun. Integra turned to Alucard.  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Meet some old friends...haha!" He laughed and then turned around.  
  
"Don't you wish to come? We can have fun."  
  
"Hehehe, I can only imagine your type of fun Alucard." She shook her head.   
  
"Your loss." Alucard walked off smiling.  
  
"He plays far too much. Though my whole reputation and life lies on his shoulders. But then again he is the King of Vampires." Seras came back to the room and heard that last comment.  
  
"King of....Vampires?"


End file.
